hackefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Klausowitsch
thumb|300px|Klausowitsch (2011) Klausowitsch ist eine österreichische Witzfigur der 1950er Jahre und wurde am 19. September 1995 in Bad Vöslau geboren. Er ist 5cm groß. Er ist Drogenmusiker und Drogenrapper, professioneller Drogenkonsument, Verbrecher, Verbrecherjäger, Filmproduzent, Videospielentwickler, Pseudoschauspieler, Regisseur, Zeichner, Hackbrettspieler, Cembalospieler, Musikproduzent, DJ, Sänger, Pseudolinguist, Hackémontrainer, ehemaliger Formel 1050-Funktionär und ehemaliger Superballspieler und seit 2010 Besitzer eines Goldenen Arsch des Dummseins. Des Weiteren rief er die Fernsehserie Stick Figure Fightaz ins Leben, mit der er als Künstler deutlich bekannter wurde. Er ist außerdem auch als Klausowitsch Wischiwaschi, Koema02 und Köma bekannt. Er besitzt seit August 2014 eine Twitter-Seite, in der er aktuelle Meldungen von sich gibt und einige Musiker promotet. Klausowitsch gilt als "König der Drogenmusik" (King of Drug). Leben *thumb|320px|Klausowitsch (2015)1995: Klausowitsch wird Kaiser von Bad Vöslau. *1995: Klausowitsch gründet angeblich sein Musiklabel The Stupid Faker. *1997: Er führt die sogenannten Klausicharts ein. *1998: Er heiratet Kelmut Hogler. *2005: Er absolviert als erster Maturant die Hackematura mit allen Punkten. *2008: Er erreicht seine endgültige Körpergröße von 5cm. *2010: Erringen des Goldenen Arsch des Dummseins. *2010: Sein "Musiklabel" geht unter. *2011: Beim IQ-Test stellt sich ein IQ von 341 heraus. Klausowitsch wird daraufhin weggesperrt. *2012: Klausowitsch lässt sich von Kelmut Hogler scheiden. *2012: Er erfindet die Fernsehsendung Stick Figure Fightaz. *2013: Er erfindet ein Erfrischungsgetränk und nennt es Koema Eistee. *2013: Er knackt den Neunzehnfachjackpot und gibt das gesamte gewonnene Geld für Drogen, Alkohol und Hackbretter aus. *2013: Er findet den Schwerverbrecher Da Zanta und erhält 2€. *2013: Er schließt sich dem tonganesischen Superballverein SC Ugger in der 7. tonganesischen Liga an. *2014: Der Rapper Da Zanta hätte ihn fast ermordet. *2014: Er verliert nach einer Wette mit Fritzef einen Euro und randaliert daraufhin auf offener Straße. Dabei verursacht er einen weiteren Euro Sachschaden. *2014: Er kategorisiert alle Artikel im Hacke-Wiki und bringt es sogar zur vollständigen Fertigstellung der Kategorisierung aller Artikel der reellen Enzyklopädie. *2014: Er wird durch seine Leistungen Hauptglied des Hacke-Wiki. *2014: Er möchte Blasmusik lernen und zerstört aufgrund seiner Unfähigkeit das Instrument Alles von seinem Lehrer Nega, der sich darauf einfrieren lässt. *2014: Er eröffnet sein Twitter-Profil. *2014: Er wird in eine Entzugsklinik eingeliefert, flüchtet und plündert dabei das gesamte Depot. Er wird in Folge für vogelfrei erklärt, gefunden und wieder in die Klinik eingeliefert, seine Aufenthaltspflicht wird verlängert, ihm wird außerdem nach dem Entzugsprogramm ein Aufenthalt im Gefängnis im Umfang von fünf Wochen erteilt. *2014: Klausowitsch erfindet die Filmreihe Haifischfilme mit über 170 Kurzfilmen. In diesen fungiert er als Produzent, Regisseur und Schauspieler. *2014: Klausowitsch begeht erneut ein Drogendelikt und muss als Strafe wieder in eine Entzugsklinik, des weiteren muss er Sozialdienst leisten und mehrere Seminare besuchen, in denen er über die negativen Auswirkungen von Drogen aufgeklärt wird. *2014: Er unterstützt die Nationalmannschaft von Monsterrat bei der 5. Fußball-Weltmeisterschaft 2014 in Hackistan. *2014: Er verlässt den SC Ugger und zieht sich von seiner superballerischen Aktivität zurück. *2015: Er kandidiert am 1.1. zur Präsidentenwahl der Weltweiten Rennorganisation, die nahezu alle Turniere im Rahmen der Formel 1050 organisiert, und erhält 7 Stimmen, womit er den letzten Platz belegt. Präsident wird Xepp Satter mit 34%, wodurch Schlepp Flatter nach fünf Amtsperioden abgelöst wird. *2015: Er wird Sponsor des SC Terrarium. *2015: Er wird zum King of Drug erhoben. *2015: Er wird Hackémontrainer und eröffnet eine Trainer-Infoseite. *2016: Sein Studioalbum Grausowitsch erscheint, erreicht in mehreren Ländern Platz 1 der Charts und wird eines der erfolgreichsten Alben des Jahres. Karriere als Musiker Anfänge Man sagt, Klausowitsch habe noch in seinem Geburtsjahr 1995 sein Musiklabel The Stupid Faker gegründet. Dies ist jedoch sehr umstritten. Klausowitsch selbst gab an, gar nichts von diesem Label zu wissen. Allerdings wurde die Gründung in einigen unzuverlässigen Quellen "belegt". 1997 führte er mit der Aufnahme seiner ersten Single und seines ersten Albums die Klausicharts ein, die unregelmäßig aktualisiert werden. Sie enthalten Songs und Alben von Klausowitsch, deren Chartposition sich immer ändert. Die genaue Bedeutung dieser Top 5-Liste ist unbekannt. Bisher erreichte jeder Song, an dem er mitgearbeitet hat, und jedes veröffentlichte Album von Klausowitsch den ersten Platz der Klausicharts. Erste Erfolge 2008 brachte er seine zwei Songs heraus, durch die Monsterrat erstmals etwas von seiner Musik mitbekam: Putze, putz mein Raum und Hur, i mog di. 2010 musste sein "Musiklabel" gesperrt werden, so sagen es eben vorher genannte Quellen. Seitdem verkauft Klausowitsch alle seine Werke weltweit und auch am Saturnowitsch. Die Single Hintaz Göwe, die er mit Joda aufnahm, erhielt dort eine fünffache Platinauszeichnung. Mitgliedschaft bei mehreren Bands, DJ Klausi 2011 wurde er Mitglied der Hackolyric-Drogenband Die Wirklichkeitsentflohenen und bekam erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit. Die Band formte sich jedoch Ende Oktober dieses Jahres um. 2011 entstand das Pseudonym DJ Klausi und der Song Rise. Unter diesem Pseudonym veröffentlichte er allein im Jahr 2014 zwei Alben, die beide erfolgreich wurden. Mittlerweile hat sich Klausowitsch auch mit diesem Pseudonym zu einem erfolgreichen Musiker etabliert. 2012 wurde Klausowitsch Mitglied von drei Musikgruppen, in denen er gewisse Erfolge feierte: Die Fritten, The Noise Boys und Didscheis Juneited. Mit den Fritten erreichte er mit dem Song Hüttenbier den zweiten Platz im Hackevision Song Contest 2012. Durchbruch in Monsterrat 2012 Das Jahr 2012 war generell durch Erfolge von Klausowitsch in Monsterrat (7Charts) geprägt, wie zum Beispiel den Songs Gschaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffd! (Platz 3), Endstation (Platz 1) oder Uman Atlantik umadum (Platz 8). Diese Erfolge brachten ihm den Durchbruch in Monsterrat, wo sein Erfolg bis heute am größten ist. Auch in den Hackistan Music Charts erreichten manche seiner Songs hohe Platzierungen, was ihm auch in Hackistan einen gewissen Bekanntheitsgrad verschaffte. Der einzige Erfolg, den er mit den Didscheis Juneited verbuchen konnte, war die Single Bifgshidt, die Platz 6 in Monsterrat erreichte. Weltweiter Durchbruch mit Fritzef und Horst Der weltweite Durchbruch gelang ihm mit dem Song Ein Jahr Hacke-Wiki, mit welchem der erste Geburtstag des Hacke-Wiki gefeiert wurde. Dieser wurde von Fritzef geschrieben und gemeinsam von Fritzef, Klausowitsch und Horst mit einigen Gastinterpreten veröffentlicht. Die Single erreichte 4,5 Millionen Verkäufe weltweit und wurde in vielen Ländern ein Nummer-1-Hit. Erfolge durch Stick Figure Fightaz Durch das Aufkommen von Stick Figure Fightaz wurden in diesem Jahr auch DJ Klausis Songs Die DREI und besonders Success ziemlich erfolgreich. 2014 gründete er gemeinsam mit seinem Freund DJ Hero das Duo The Stick Figures und wurde durch den Song Return noch bekannter. Das Duo löste sich nach einiger Zeit auf, verkaufte jedoch bis dorthin mehrere Millionen Platten. Blasmusik, Drogenentzug und Erfolge 2014 Im August 2014 versuchte er sich an der Blasmusik und wurde von Nega unterrichtet, scheiterte aber und trieb darüber hinaus seinen Lehrer in den Ruin. Mitte dieses Monats veröffentlichte er während seines Aufenthalts in der Drogenentzugsklinik den Gedenksong für das Monströse Verbrechen Niemals wieder, der Platz 1 in Monsterrat erreichte. Kurze Zeit später veröffentlichte er unter seinem Pseudonym DJ Klausi das Album Zeitreise, das an alte Zeiten erinnern soll, gleichzeitig aber auch futuristische Melodien enthält. Während seines zehntägigen Entzugsklinik-Zwangsaufenthalts trat er außerdem aus drei Musikgruppen aus, in denen er Mitglied war: Zunächst aus den Stick Figures, da keine Musik für Stick Figure Fightaz mehr gebraucht war, danach aus den Didscheis Juneited, da er das Projekt für lächerlich befand, und zuletzt aus den Fritten, da er von DJ Whoopy durch eine für ihn vorteilhafte Belohnung überredet wurde. Nach seiner Freilassung nahm er gemeinsam mit dem deutschen Volksmusikstar Gatsch den Song Freiheit auf, der auf Anhieb den ersten Platz der Musikcharts des Großdeutschen Reichs erreichte. Musikvideos Ende 2014 veröffentlichte Klausowitsch auf diversen Online-Videoplattformen das Musikvideo Cowboy Rock, das auf allen dieser Websites hohe Aufrufzahlen erreichte, besonders auf YouCube. Aufgrund dieses Erfolgs veröffentlichte Klausowitsch den Song als Single in mehreren Ländern. Sie wurde zu einem weltweiten Erfolg. Wenig später veröffentlichte er ein weiteres Video namens Koema Eistee - Der Song, das sein Erfrischungsgetränk Koema Eistee promotet und ebenfalls mehrere Millionen Aufrufe erreichte und auch erfolgreich als Single mit dem Titel Koema Eistee erschien. Weltweiter Erfolg mit Get High Kurze Zeit darauf erschien das offizielle Kifferalbum Get High, welches er gemeinsam mit Lukas Uwe aufnahm. Es wurde schließlich sein erfolgreichstes Album und erreichte in diversen Ländern Platz 1 sowie drei Goldauszeichnungen und eine Platinauszeichnung und 1,5 Millionen Verkäufe. Jubiläumsalbum und Labelwechsel Mitte April 2015 veröffentlichte er das Album Gschaaffd: Zwanzig Jahre Klausowitsch. Im folgenden Monat unterschrieb er bei Klown Records, dem Label des Rappers Krazyklown, obwohl er bei seiner Bewerbung angab, nicht rappen zu können. Kurz darauf wurde die Single α-Mann veröffentlicht, die erste Drogenrap-Single in der Geschichte der Drogenmusik. Großer Durchbruch als DJ Klausi Später veröffentlichte er nach langer Zeit wieder unter dem Pseudonym DJ Klausi die Single Back in Time, die überraschend mit über 3,5 Millionen Verkäufen einer seiner erfolgreichsten Songs überhaupt wurde, in Monsterrat ist er bis heute seine erfolgreichste Single. Zudem erschien kurze Zeit später das erfolgreiche Album Experience. Rückkehr in Hackistan und Zusammenarbeit mit Gatsch Sein im Juli erschienener Song Ins Gras beißen wurde nach Ein Jahr Hacke-Wiki sein zweiter Nummer-1-Hit in Hackistan und erreichte Platinstatus. Er unterstützte Gatsch beim zweiten Teil des Songs Freiheit (Freiheit - Part II), welcher wie der Vorgänger Platz 1 im Großdeutschen Reich erreichte. Anfang 2016 veröffentlichten sie gemeinsam einen dritten Teil des Songs, der auch Platz 1 erreichte und in Monsterrat in die Top 10 einstieg. Konflikt mit Kelmut Hogler Zu seinem 20. Geburtstag wollte ihn Kelmut Hogler mit dem Album Klausi Schatzi komm zurück! überreden, ihn wieder zu heiraten, woraufhin Klausowitsch ihn mit dem Song Nein disste, der als Single erschien. Grausowitsch Am 2. Februar 2016 erschien Studioalbum Grausowitsch, dessen Veröffentlichung Klausowitsch im August 2015 über Twitter angekündigt hatte. Das Album erreichte in vielen Ländern die Spitze der Charts, wurde weltweit etwa 7 Millionen Mal verkauft und brachte Klausowitsch fünf goldene Schallplatten sowie sieben Platin-Schallplatten ein, womit es das mit Abstand erfolgreichste Album des Drogenmusikers ist. Weitere Arbeit 2016 Im Jänner 2016 veröffentlichte Klausowitsch als DJ Klausi eine neue Version des DJ Hero-Songs Visions, die jedoch nicht den Erfolg des Originals erreichen konnte, lediglich in Österreich wurde sie mit Gold ausgezeichnet. Sonstiges Klausowitsch beherrscht das Hackbrett, das Cembalo und diverse Computer-Musikprogramme. Er vertritt eine vielzahl von Genres, unter anderem Hackolyric und Comedymusik, aber besonders die Drogenmusik. Erfolg Klausowisch verkaufte bis heute in seiner Solokarriere 30 Millionen Tonträger, ist damit einer der erfolgreichsten Drogenmusiker aller Zeiten und wurde aufgrund seiner Leistungen in diesem Bereich 2015 zum König der Drogenmusik (King of Drug) erhoben. Stick Figure Fightaz 2012 erfand Klausowitsch die Fernsehsendung Stick Figure Fightaz, die nach und nach bekannter wurde und Klausowitsch zu einem weltweit bekannten Künstler machte. Die Serie besteht bisher aus sechs Teilen. Die Titelsongs der Teile wurden allesamt erfolgreich. 2014 wurde das Projekt von Franz Dumm kritisiert und analysiert und schließlich in die Strichmännchencomic-, Strichmännchenanimationen- und Strichmännchengames-Sammlung aufgenommen. Die Sendung wurde zur Grundlage einiger kritischer Werke, unter anderem von Filippp Kirkorov. Beim fünften Teil arbeiteten sogar die bekannten Videospiel-Großkonzerne Gigtendo und Gega mit. Seit es den sechsten Teil des Projekts gibt, wird es regelmäßig bei Monster!TV, dem berühmtesten Fernsehsender Monsterrats, ausgestrahlt. Die enorme Bekanntheit von Stick Figure Fightaz führte dazu, dass manche Fans und Kritiker das Projekt durch verschiedenste Methoden parodierten. Die bekannteste Parodie zu Stick Figure Fightaz heißt Zathgif Erugif Kcits. Auch die Videospiel-Industrie blieb nicht von Stick Figure Fightaz verschont: Klausowitsch kündigte während seiner Arbeit an der Fernsehserie ein Videospiel zum Projekt an, das den Titel Stick Figure Fightaz: The Game tragen sollte, jedoch mittlerweile verworfen wurde. Beziehung mit Kelmut Hogler 1998 heiratete Klausowitsch Kelmut Hogler und hatte nur sehr wenig mit ihm zu tun. Hogler schoss ihm 1999 einen Hackeball gegen den Schädel, wodurch er dumm wurde. 2012 schoss Hogler ihm einen Ziegel gegen den Kopf, worauf Klausowitsch die Scheidung einreichte. Heute haben Klausowitsch und Kelmut Hogler vermutlich nichts mehr miteinander zu tun. Zanta-Konflikt 2013 ermordete einer der bekanntesten Rapper aus Monsterrat, Da Zanta, alle Mitglieder seiner Hip-Hop-Gruppe MonstaRat, der mit mehr als 200.000.000 Millionen verkauften Tonträgern erfolgreichsten monströsen Band aller Zeiten. Anschließend suchte er Zuflucht bei Klausowitsch. Dieser missbrauchte jedoch das Vertrauen des Rappers und meldete ihn bei der Polizei. Er bekam dafür 2€ als Belohnung. Da Zanta wurde in die Verbannung auf den Saturnowitsch geschickt, wo die Klausis, mit ihm alles machen durften, was sie wollten. 2014 kehrte Da Zanta unerwartet nach Monsterrat zurück, da ihn die Bewohner des Saturnowitsch nach Hause schickten, und kündigte seinen Rückzug aus der Öffentlichkeit an. Wenige Zeit später verletzte er Klausowitsch als Rache sehr schwer und wurde von ihm sofort bei der Polizei gemeldet. Die Zeit danach war durch den Zanta-Konflikt geprägt, Da Zanta hatte danach keine Möglichkeit mehr, irgendeine Art von weiterer Rache auszuüben, da ihm unter anderem die Augen entfernt, die Nasenlöcher zugestopft und die Zähne ausgeschlagen wurden. Der Verantwortliche für diese grausame Bestrafung war DJ Whoopy. Das damalige Staatsoberhaupt, der Oberimperator Monsterrats, wäre für die Todesstrafe gewesen. Ende 2014 verstarb Da Zanta. Beziehung zur Steiamoak Die Bewohner des österreichischen Neuntels Steiamoak vertreten seit seiner Geburt entschlossen die Ansicht, Klausowitsch käme von dort. Allerdings wehrten sich die Bewohner seines wahren Geburtsorts, Bad Vöslau, heftig gegen diese Behauptungen. Auch Klausowitsch selbst gab immer wieder an, nicht in der Steiamoak geboren worden zu sein und eigentlich noch nie dort gewesen zu sein. Als die Steiamoaker immer noch nicht von ihrer Überzeugung abwichen, brachte Klausowitsch 2012 ein musikalisches Album mit dem Titel I kum ned aus da Steiamoak! heraus, in dem sich alle Songs mit seiner wahren Herkunft und mit der Widerlegung der falschen Behauptungen beschäftigen. Die gleichnamige Single aus diesem Album veröffentlichte er jedoch erst 2014. Das Album gilt heute als der wichtigste Beweis, dass Klausowitsch nicht aus der Steiamoak, sondern aus Bad Vöslau kommt. Die Bewohner der Steiamoak haben jedoch bis heute noch nicht von ihrer bereits widerlegten Behauptung losgelassen. Die Band Steiamoak, die 2011 entstanden ist, veröffentlicht Musik, um zu beweisen, dass Klausowitsch ein Steiamoaker ist. Sport Klausowitsch ist überzeugter Fan des Sports Hackeball. 2011 kam ihm die Idee, seine Lieblingsmannschaften zu unterstützen. So begann er 2012, die quapanische Hackeballnationalmannschaft zu unterstützen, indem er sie ständig anfeuerte. Er produzierte sogar einige Motivations-Songs, die jedoch überwiegend unbekannt blieben. Er ist auch leidenschaftlicher Bowling-Spieler, sein Rekord liegt bei 173 Punkten in einer Partie. Klausowitsch gab 2013 in einem Interview bekannt, gerne Superballspieler zu werden. 2013 bis 2014 war er als Innenverteidiger für den tonganesischen Amateurverein SC Ugger in der siebten tonganesischen Liga, in dem unter anderem der hackistanische Nationalspieler Frech Dachs gespielt hatte, aktiv, zog sich jedoch aufgrund seiner Misserfolge mit dem Verein für immer vom Superball zurück. Am 1. Januar 2015 trat Klausowitsch zur Präsidentenwahl für die Weltweite Rennorganisation an, die die Formel 1050 organisiert und lenkt, und erreichte mit 7 Stimmen den letzten Platz. Seine Ziele waren unter anderem die Abschaffung sämtlicher Regeln sowie die Umbenennung in "Formel Klausowitsch". 2015 wurde er Sponsor des SC Terrarium. Klausowitsch unterstützt folgende Mannschaften, unter anderem finanziell: *Superball: Hurricane St. Fritzefburg, SC Ugger, Stick Figures Ypolten, SC Terrarium, Monströse Nationalmannschaft *Formel 1050: Monströse Nationalmannschaft *Hackeball: Quapanische Nationalmannschaft *Basketball: Monströse Nationalmannschaft *Fußball: Monströse Nationalmannschaft, Masters Of The Universe Bahti Außerdem besitzt Klausowitsch Anteile von 7% am Verein Stick Figures Ypolten und 2% am SC Ugger. Superball-Statistik Koema Eistee siehe Koema Eistee Hackémon-Training siehe Klausowitsch/Trainer-Info Videospielografie *''Stick Figure Fightaz: The Game'' (nie begonnen) *''A Game'' (abgebrochen) *''Klausowitschs World'' (noch nicht erschienen) Filmografie *''Haifischfilme'' von Sharquarium Diskografie siehe Klausowitsch/Diskografie Auszeichnungen Persönliche Auszeichnungen *2010: Goldener Arsch des Dummseins *2015: King of Drug Musikauszeichnungen *Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Künstler des Jahres" (2012) *Monster Music Award in der Kategorie "Single des Jahres" (2012 für "Ein Jahr Hacke-Wiki", 2014 für "Cowboy Rock")